This invention generally relates to armrest assemblies. More specifically, this invention relates to armrest assemblies with a storage device connectable to a vehicle component and capable of storing objects.
For several decades, flexible pockets have been attached to the first surface of seat assemblies to store objects, such as magazines and maps. An evolution of the flexible pocket includes the use of a net weaving, which allows the flexible pockets to store other objects, such as portable phones, toys, or recyclable objects. The use of a net weaving, however, is less desirable in luxury vehicles. For this reason, a need exists for a storage device that deploys into a use position and retracts into a concealed position.
Accordingly, this invention provides for a storage device that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the traditional techniques in the art. The invention also provides for a storage device that is releasably connectable between a first vehicle component and a second vehicle component of a vehicle interior.
Briefly, the invention includes a storage device for a vehicle interior including a first portion connectable to a first vehicle component of the vehicle interior, a second portion releasably connected to a second vehicle component of the vehicle interior, and a middle portion located between the first portion and the second portion. When the first portion is connected to the first vehicle component and the second portion is connected to the second vehicle component, the middle portion assumes a first form capable of storing objects.